


Sick Day

by Joshanddonna



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Post-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshanddonna/pseuds/Joshanddonna
Summary: Donna stays home sick and Josh comes home to a surprise.





	Sick Day

Josh was rushing through his work for the day to get home and see Donna. He was trying to delegate the best he could. He had gotten better at it since being with Donna. When he had something to come home to, it became a lot easier for him to accept that other people in the White House were capable of taking on some of his duties. He no longer lived and died with his job. For the first time in well, ever, he had a work life and a home life. Donna was his home. 

Donna had stayed home sick today. She was throwing up all morning. She was determined to come in, but by some miracle Josh had encouraged his incredibly stubborn wife to stay home. By his nature, Josh was incredibly protective. He had become even more so since he almost lost her after Gaza. Donna felt pretty crappy and had yet to take a sick day, so it was a surprisingly easy battle. She was able to take calls and do most of her work from home anyway. 

Donna sat in bed with her laptop and her blackberry, surrounded by a sea of files. Quite the “day off”, she thought. Her uneasy stomach made it hard to concentrate. She decided to take a break to make some tea. While her mind wandered, it occurred to her that she was late for her time of the month. Like, very late. Okay, she missed her period completely. She left her hot tea on the counter and sprinted to the drug store in her pajamas. 

She bought 5 pregnancy tests. One of each brand they had at the store. She had to be sure. Her and Josh definitely planned to have kids, but the Santos administration was still new and their jobs were incredibly demanding. She wanted to be a mom, but she wanted to do it right. She wanted to plan. Donna was nothing if not a planner. While she waited for the results of each test, she stared at the wall of their bathroom, running through different scenarios of how she would break the news to josh. When the timer went off, she checked all five.

Five positive pregnancy tests. She felt an unexpected relief wash over her. At that point, her job didn’t matter and neither did Josh’s. They were going to be parents. 

Josh finally got out of the office around 7. It was later than he had planned to stay, but it still left a good amount of time to spend with Donna. When he opened the door, Donna greeted him with an overwhelming kiss. “Thanks for getting me sick!” He laughed. 

“Impossible.” Donna said, smiling ear to ear. She could barely find the words to express her excitement, so she disappeared into the bathroom to get the tests and laid them on the dining room table in front of Josh. 

He looked down at the tests and back up at Donna a few times, putting the images together. “So you’re-“

“Yes” Donna answered quickly. 

“We’re havin’ a baby?” Josh asked sweetly, his eyes swelling with tears. 

“We’re having a baby.” Donna conformed. 

Josh took her into his arms and held her as close as he could, without crushing their baby of course. 

“So you’re happy?” Donna said into Josh’s neck. 

“Of course I’m happy, Donna. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me.”


End file.
